Alternate Reality, Mekrail's Story
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: Rated M, Full summary inside of Chapter one in bold. Reviews Appreciated. Enjoy.
1. A man of Two Universes

_**Hello reading audience; this is author DeathAngelWolf with a new story for you to enjoy. This story is based around a character of mine that I have decided to make an alternate reality for; his name is Mekrail, the 3rd Company master of the Dark Angels, and he is being remolded in this alternate universe. In this universe; he never became a space marine, but rather, existed on a world forgotten by the Empire of Man. What road his life will take when even now he is still to be affected by those from his old universe. What will the future hold for this beast of a man? Find out in the story of "Alternate Universe; Mekrail's Story."**_

_The Planet Equis. For thousands of years, this planet has sat; forgotten by the Empire of Man, it has been invaded by alien pirates and beasts from the very worst nightmares a man can dream of. This planet used to be a paradise; lush, wooded forests with many lakes and streams. fishing towns of men, women, and children that spanned many miles. Plentiful game that the men would hunt and bring home to cook and feast upon for weeks at a time. This world now has been reduced to a husk of its former self by the devil beasts and the advanced alien raiders; its water mostly polluted, the forests burned or corrupted. Wild beasts hunt the men now; making safe travel between the small and dwindling villages impossible. But, one man stands out in this dying world of hopelessness and despair; his name? __**Mekrail**__. A man who cannot even remember how he arrived onto this world, he is a legend amongst the humans still alive. He is a beast of a man; standing at around nine feet tall and rising far above his fellow men. Mekrail is known by the people of Equis to be a man of actions; not words. a blacksmith in the quaint village of __**Deaths Wake**__; he is known for the legendary craftsmanship of his weapons and armors of war. He is also known as a genius of military strategy; as well as a brute of iron will and steely muscle. Mekrail, while being the town blacksmith; is also sometimes looked to as the leader of the village in times of trouble. He is the final hope for this world; but can he really save his new home when a friend from his old life in another universe falls into his care, this time as a helpless child? What will he do? How will he handle this new worlds struggle while protecting one he can only remember faintly from his former life?_

_**Planet Equis, Village: Deaths Wake.**_

_**POV: Mekrail the Blacksmith.**_

The pound of hammers could be heard echoing all around the small homestead that was Mekrails home in this quaint village. He was hard at work at his forge, making his best piece of armor yet; a new type of armor that functioned off of a recently discovered power source, electricity. This armor was designed to stop anything those raiders could throw at a man; even their crystal shooting guns couldn't penetrate this armors thickness. The armor also served the function of enhancing ones own natural strength and speed; making the one who wore it super human. Mekrail wiped sweat off of his brow as he continued to work; he was getting very far into finishing this project and he wanted to be ready before the next raid or else one of the last bastions of humanity, his bastion would fall. He pushed himself even harder; striking the steel with even more zeal and fury against his anvil. he ground his teeth as he thought of all his people that had been enslaved or killed by those alien bastards. After a fury of continuous work; he finished the gauntlets to his armor. Soon though, he heard the call to the council at the center of town; to which he finally let his rage dispel and his hammering on the armor cease. He calmly sat the steel and iron infused armored gauntlets he had been working on into a bucket of cold water to cool the tempered steel. He wiped the sweat off of his body with a cloth he pulled out of his smithing apron. He put the cloth back into the apron and carefully removed it before placing it on a rack on the wall. He walked out of his forge and into the small outside yard that was his home here. It was a small slice of heaven on Equis; the finest oak wood was crafted and put into his house and barn nearby, the fencing made of the same material, but more intricately designed. He walked across the farm to his crops; little wheat fields which he used to feed not just himself, but much of the village as well. He saw that none of the crops were ready yet, so he moved on to head to the road leading from his home to the village. He was at the roadside within minutes; and he sauntered down the old road with a practiced ease; he often would take breaks from his working life here as the blacksmith just to walk. He thought much during this time; and would sometimes find himself thinking about what he was before this planet. He often caught glimpses of what he used to be; but they were hazy and unable to be understood very clearly. Mekrail sometimes would get so frustrated at his inability to remember that he would literally punch down the Ironwood trees from the nearby forest in his rage. His rage, that was definitely something he could remember from his old life; he always was quick to temper at anyone that messed with him. At last, he had arrived down at the village; he entered the old gates and was greeted by people he knew from his time here.

"Hey Mekrail, how are you doing my friend?" a man in brown silk robes by the name of Johnson asked.

"Hey there, its warrior-smith Mekrail himself!" Another said as he patted Mekrail on the back. "How are you Mekrail my old buddy?"

Mekrail replied in a firm, yet kind tone. "I am doing well my brethren. I am just in town to hear the next meeting and what it is about; then I will be off."

Johnson then said. "Actually this meeting is for you Mekrail; the council would like you to take a suspicious creature that the men captured in the woods with you." Johnson then whispered to Mekrail. "They say they've never seen anything like it on Equis. It is so bright and colorful; a horse as white as the sun, yet it is so small and possesses wings on its back and a horn on its head.

Mekrail swore he could remember something like that from his past; it was fuzzy, but he was sure. He thought about it all the way to the ancient building of the elders council; though he dismissed it as hogwash, his brethren were always joking around with him. This monastery had been here since the town was founded; which made it the most ancient building in the village. It was made of solid rockcrete, a material made of a rock substance molded into solid concrete. Mekrail took a moment at the doors to gather his composure; he then pushed the ancient doors open and walked into the council room of his village. He was greeted by several men of age in robes of red, they were the wisest men of Deaths Wake; the elders which were the only men he would answer to.

"Greetings brother Mekrail, you look well." One spoke.

"Indeed he does; but I sense that he wants to get straight to business today." the one to the firsts right said.

Mekrail had never learned their names; so he just referred to them as elders.

"Elders, I do seek to know why you have summoned me specifically. May I ask of why?" He said in a formal and respectful tone as he kneeled to them.

The four elders all spoke together. "Rise, child of Death; you wish to learn of why we have summoned you?" They asked. Mekrail nodded, still slightly confused as to why he was summoned. The four continued. "We have called you here because we need to you to protect and raise a creature that has not existed on this world since the ancient times before man. This creature is what is known as an Alicorn, a supreme being of magic and knowledge. It is a child; and as such must be raised and protected. We have tried all other animal caretakers; but it just blasts them away harmlessly while crying." Mekrail was shocked; they were entrusting him with a creature of such power and knowledge.

"But…..But how do you know that I can handle such a creature Elders?" He asked, scratching his head.

The elders spoke once more. "We wish only to run a test to prove you are the true one to protect this creature Mekrail. Come with us." they beckoned.

Mekrail nodded in affirmation, and followed the ancient elders to a room behind the council chambers. The room was spartanly decorated; with only a few embellished and masterfully crafted beds and tables with volumes of books from ages past scattered about. the elders then raised their bony fingers and pointed to a creature in the corner; it was hiding in its mane and sniffling softly. As Mekrail gazed at the creature, he could not help but feel a need to protect it in his mind, to care for it and never let it be hurt. The elders then shut the door quietly, not disturbing Mekrail as they took seats in an observation room that overlooked this little dungeon room.

Mekrail spoke in a soothing tone as he slowly marched forwards, alerting the creature to his presence. "Hello little Alicorn, I am Mekrail; I have come to see you little Alicorn."

The Alicorn slowly looked up from its hiding place in the corner behind the bed; only to duck down again at the towering form of Mekrail.

He again spoke softly as he advanced closer to the bed. "Hey there, you do not have to hide from me; I am not here to hurt you."

The Alicorn looked up again and this time it had no fear in its eyes, only curiosity. Mekrail held out his arms in a hugging gesture; which the Alicorn at first took with caution, but eventually accepted. Mekrail then pulled the Alicorn into a tight hug, and held it in a loving embrace for but a moment. But, Mekrail heard something rattling from behind him, and when he looked back he saw a beast of great strength and size rushing towards him; no, not towards him, the Alicorn.

He set the Alicorn back onto the bed and gritted his teeth as he prepared to defend it with his life. He charged forwards to meet this beast of the devils; and he caught it by its front tusks in a steel grip. Its spines that were on the tusks stabbed into his arms and hands ;causing massive amounts of blood to bleed from his body. He barely registered the pain; but instead his anger and rage at this creature trying to hurt his Alicorn drove him to an even greater feat of strength. He smashed the steel strong tusks off of the beast with his bare hands; and wielded them like twin swords. He watched as the beast retreated from him, its black blood pouring from its large, gaping holes where its tusks had connected to its face. He took a combat stance, something he remembered from his old life; and he rushed forwards to meet the beast in a final battle. The beast raised its large mouth and aimed directly at the Alicorn; charging a beam of pure darkness to fire. He jumped in front of it as he the blast fired, taking to full force into his chest; it burned, like the sun itself was steaming his flesh from his bones. But he did not falter; he lifted the tusks amidst his pain and smashed them through the downed beasts skull, killing it instantly and turning the dark monster to a pile of greyish soup onto the oak flooring. The Alicorn and the elders watched with interest as his very flesh began to regrow; and soon only a large, gaping piece of grayish scar flesh was left to tell of any wound to his body. The elders entered the room once again and heard Mekrail utter something to the puddle that had once been the beast that they had summoned with their collective magic to test him of his protectiveness.

"No one touches princess Celestia, no one." He muttered incohenrently before dropping the tusks and falling backwards onto a bed, already asleep with sheer tiredness.

_**Elders POV**_

The elders all raised their eyebrows at this new piece of information. "How does he know of that Alicorns name?" The first asked.

"He has never even known one of the princesses; only we know for we have lived long enough to know." another elder whispered.

"Thanks to our magics we have been alive long enough to learn of the two princesses." The third added.

"But, does anyone remember how Mekrail arrived here?" The final elder stated.

The other three answered at once. "Yes; he was borne here through an ancient gate that led to this world from the long forgott…...Ah! We know now! He is from the same dimension as that Alicorn Celestia; only, he was spared of the aging because he had reached his maturity, but, sadly he was not spared his memory."

The other elder nodded his head. "Yes, Mekrail is indeed from another dimension; would that not explain why he was able to win Celestia over so easily. He clearly remembered some piece of his past; and she still recognized him as a friend, even with the mind wiping and de-aging to a filly."

The four elders then left the sleeping Mekrail and the filly Celestia; knowing Mekrail would awaken soon and take the young Alicorn home and raise her as his own. This would help him recover his memories, and help him hopefully unlock his powers from his past life once more. Then, humanity could finally retake their planet and live in peace once more. the last elder to leave watched from the door with an interest as the filly Celestia trotted over to Mekrail and hopped on the bed with him; she then laid against his side and put her head on his chest. Closing her eyes, the little Alicorn fell asleep on the dozing behemoth that was Mekrail. He then, with a smile on his weathered face stopped all the candles from burning with his magic and closed the door; leaving the two inside to rest, for they would need it later.

_**Hotdawg! Chapter one in this alternate universe story is done! How'd yawl enjoy it? Let me know in ah review please mah friends. I hope yah enjoyed it and ah'll see yawl later. Jus sayin as well; this came ter mah mind one day when ah was sick last week, and ah hope yah can fergive mah fer mah lateness with it, becuase ah couldn't write ah was so sick.**_

_**This is Mekrail, Signin…..*Loud crash in the fortress monastery, large slap.* **_

"_**What are you doing Mekrail!" the author, DeathAngelWolf howled at his character as he entered his writing room.**_

"_**Nothing, I don't understand what I did wrong to warrant that." Mekrail answered honestly.**_

_**Death suddenly remembered "Oh, yeah, right. You have amnesia. Sorry man, I must have it too because I forgot that you have it." Death said rubbing his neck sheepishly as his marefriend princess Molestia trotted in. (Want the whole story of that? read chapter four and five of "A Fallen Angels Vengeance.")**_

"_**Hey hon; I see you are arguing with one of your other characters again; but by Galaxia and Chronos he is a stud." Molestia said, making puppy eyes at Mekrail.**_

_**Mekrail visibly tensed under her soft, half lidded gaze; and he turned his attention back to Death.**_

"_**Creator, you know I have all the respect in the world for you; but, you really have a pony as a girlfriend?" Mekrail said, being respectful as he spoke.**_

_**Death again rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, um, about that whole business exactly. I uh…..uh…" Death tried to find the right words.**_

_**Molestia spoke up suddenly. "He married me in the fortresses chapel two weeks ago and I am carrying his foal as we speak." She said happily while Death looked at her in despair.**_

"_**Hon! you were not supposed to say that over the Fanfiction! They were not supposed to know these things yet!" Death shouted as he points to the reader.**_

_**Mekrail was laughing out of control on the floor at his creators predicament. he finally spoke after minutes of hard laughing; wheezing his words out barely "D…...Damn Creator….Tapping….That….Ass…...Eh?" Mekrail said, finally beginning to come off of his laughing high.**_

_**Suddenly, DeathAngelWolf's one non-bionic eye became a solid red; and he charged forwards, grabbing Mekrail by his head and slamming him into the wall before throwing him back into his laptop on his Fanfiction file. Mekrail was quickly absorbed into the Laptop and sat in his picture frame on the story with a stone-faced expression.**_

"_**I'll deal with that bugger later." He said with a huff as his eye changed back. He then pointed to his wife Molestia. "But, I will punish you now." He said with a mischievous grin on his muzzle. Molestia just smiled lightly at her husband's antics.**_

"_**I know you will my Wolfy, I know you will." She said with a seductive grin as she trotted to her husband at his cot.**_

_**+++Error, files deleted by the DeathAngelWolf administration Inquisition.+++**_

_**+++Files removed from readers viewing eyes for own protection.+++**_

_**+++Please, do try to avoid these scenes Lord-Emperor DeathAngelWolf, Thank you.+++**_

_**+++now commencing signing off.+++**_

_**This is DeathAngelWolf, Signing off.**_


	2. A Man and His Alicorn, a Journey's start

_**Five hours after the events on the Fortress-Monastery Angels Exterminatus.**_

_**+++System reboot.+++**_

_**+++Prepare Lord Emperor DeathAngelWolf to wake?+++**_

_**+++Affirmative. initiate waking protocols now.+++**_

_**Suddenly, loud music began to play in Deaths workroom; startling both him and his wife out of bed. He yelped in pain as his body hit the solid Rockcrete flooring; causing him to wake up fully dazed and agitated.**_

"_**Curse my Father Lupus Dominus!" DeathAngelWolf shouted angrily at the machine-spirits. He continued "I am going to personally send you back to the Omnissiah in pieces as a gift!"**_

_**Just then, the one person Death did not want to appear found him. His Father, the Wolf-lord himself. He smashed through the door of his private workroom with a Warhammer of solid, Imperial gold to the scene of his son with only boxers, a tanktop, and his wedding ring; and an Alicorn lying next to him with a wedding band on her front hoof. The wholeness of the Monastery shook in space as the Wolflord spoke.**_

"_**Death my son! Why did you call me during this time?" He asked impatiently, his armored greave of solid Adamantium smashing into the rockcrete. He then focused attention from his sons hand with the ring to the Alicorns right hoof with the band. He put two and two together very quickly. The very Monastery began to erupt with flames on several deck levels at his rage.**_

_**Lupus spoke again, his voice thunderous. "Really my son; out of all the creatures you chose to join our honorable bloodlines you chose this…..this impure beast of Magic!" He tried to speak again but was silenced by a wave of his sons hand.**_

_**Death spoke, his voice even and respectful. "Father, twas my choice, not yours; and she carries your grandchild." He continued seeing he had caught his father's attention "Would you really hate her that much that you would risk losing possibly your only grandson or granddaughter." He asked. His father shook his head at this. Death continued on. "Then you should have no problems here, and I did not summon you; you came of your own accord because I said your name." He said, making the Wolf-Lord feel like an idiot.**_

"_**I….I am sorry my son. I will go back to my throne now with your brother, DaemonWolff now." He said, sincerity imbued in his words as he turned to leave. Death smiled and a miniature victory nuke went off in his mind at the literal hell-raising that could have just happened. Lupus looked back once, a nervous and anxiety ridden expression on his muzzle as he stared at the two; before he opened a portal in the hallway and stepped through it. The portal closed almost immediately afterwards; and Death breathed a sigh of relief at having avoided his father's wrath. He turned back to face his wife; who was sitting on the bed, her face one of confusion.**_

"_**That…..That made no sense at all. Why did your father show up? and why were you so nervous?" Molestia asked.**_

"_**He showed up because we made a deal when I was a child that if I should ever shout his name he would come to my aid." Death said with a shrug. He continued. "And I was nervous because he has the power to control and destroy anything within my realm of creation that he has given me; which, he was about to do till I saved us." Molestia looked to be in thought for a moment before finally motioning with her hoof to Deaths laptop on the desk next to him. **_

_**Molestia said with a long yawn accompanying her words. "Death hon…..you should probably…...work on that….chapter of your story." She continued as she laid back down on the bed and covered herself up. "You've….got an…...audience to…..attend...to….." She was already snoring by the time she had said audience. Death chuckled at his wife's antics before sitting down in his office chair and setting to work on his story with a renewed vigor that a near-death experience will give one.**_

_**Sorry about the whole scuff audience; DeathAngelwolf here with another chapter for Mekrail's alternate universe story. This chapter will carry on with what happened after the whole demon beast and Mekrail's defence of this Alicorn. This Alicorn was clearly someone he recalled from his past; as he had named her without even being alive long enough to have met the princess from Equis's ancient beginnings. Hope you will enjoy chapter two just as you did number one; this is "A Man and his Alicorn, the Journey begins." Settle in, this will be a long one.**_

_**Five hours after the events of chapter one.**_

_**Monastery Dungeon room.**_

_**Mekrail's POV.**_

Tired. That was the most definite term that Mekrail would use to describe how he felt right now. Mekrail hadn't even opened his eyes yet and he could already sense that another being; possibly the Alicorn, was laying against his side. The breathing of the Alicorn was peaceful and calming; like the rhythmic strike of his smithing hammer against the anvil. He slowly began to open his eyes; they were crusted so he had to carefully rub it out of them. He reached upwards with his right hand and scraped cautiously against the crud. He repeated these steps to his other eye after finishing the first and soon he could open them and see the room once more. To say it was in disarray would be to put it lightly; this place was a total wreck. All except for the very spot on the bed both he and the Alicorn occupied. His eyes finally fell to the Alicorn specifically; this…...this was the supreme being he was being trusted with its life. He felt his chest swell in pride that the Elders put so much faith in him; but, at the same time Mekrail was very nervous.

"How will he care for her? Where will he have her rest. Certainly, he would not make her sleep in the barn or forge; this was a sentient creature of great power after all. But most of all, what was he going to name her?" All these thoughts circulated through his head at the speed of light; until he decided he would worry only about what he could do now rather than what could come later. Mekrail thought long about the Alicorn; what he should name it. Dredging up a name from his memory, and from the miniature suns imprinted on its flanks; he decided he would go with the name of Celestia, for it fitted well with her. Slowly, he began to push himself up; stopping only to gently tap on Celestia's horn to wake her. He heard little grumbles and cute moans as the little Alicorn began to wake as well. He watched with interest as Celestia's eyes fluttered open; and they gazed into his with a look of slight agitation, but, there was mostly curiosity at why she had been woken.

"Hello little Alicorn, it is time to rise; we have slept for far too long." Mekrail said, his usual gravelly tone replaced with one of such sweetness it would melt even the coldest of hearts. The Alicorn stepped off of Mekrail as he pushed himself off the bed completely; standing, he turned to speak with the Alicorn again. "Little Alicorn; I have thought of a name for you. What do you say to Celestia?" He asked calmly. The Alicorn looked to be in thought for a moment. Mekrail watched as the Alicorns head nodded up and down in affirmation. He mentally cheered that the Alicorn could both understand him and liked the name he had thought of.

"Excellent news. I believe though we really should get back to my homestead; you would like it much more than this old place I believe." Mekrail said as he surveyed the smashed room a last time. The Alicorn again nodded; and with that Mekrail held out his calloused hand to Celestia. She sniffed at his hand, trying to decide whether or not to get on. Celestia finally decided to hop onto his hand and with that he lifted her up to his shoulder and set her there.

Mekrail spoke again. "I suggest you hold onto me Celestia; the ride could get a little bumpy out here in this world." Even as he finished the sentence he could feel Celestia latching onto his neck; her hooves tightly gripping to him. Mekrail then sauntered to the door and opened it with ease before taking off at a speed no other human in the village of Deaths Wake could ever hope to match. Mekrail sped along through the ancient corridors; passing by the Elders he bid them "Good afternoon." before speeding off again. His feet were shaking the very earth beneath them as he pounded down the steps of the ancient monastery. He jumped off of the last set and hit the ground with a thud; pausing for but a moment to check his precious cargo before launching himself forwards once again. He bounded out of the very gates of the village; and only then did he pause and slow to a walk. barely winded; Mekrail settled into a rhythmic pace, and was looking over his shoulder to see Celestia quivering at the sheer speed he had just used.

He gave a light smile and chuckled. "Heh...Heh, sorry about that Celestia. Sometimes, you just need to go fast to get where you are going." Mekrail said as he reached back and ruffled Celestia's mane. He received a high squeak that told him she enjoyed that; and again he laughed. Mekrail finally came to his stop on this dusty old dirt road; his home, the place where both he lived and worked to support and protect the town. He set Celestia on the ground and with a small kick up of dust she landed. Celestia was looking around in amazement at his home; even though it was nothing special, he could tell she liked the place. Mekrail walked at a slow pace to allow her to keep up with him; he headed to his house so he could have her rest. As Mekrail reached the front door, he opened it and motioned for celestia to come inside. She obliged with a nod of her head; and soon the two were in his front parlor. The parlor was spartanly decorated; with a leather couch and chair built for one of Mekrail's immense size placed opposite each other, along a spruce table that had intricate carvings of the holy crusades to retake the world on the legs. Mekrail strode over to the couch and sat down; it creaked as his full weight was upon it, eliciting a small laugh from the beast of a man. He motioned for the little Alicorn to come and sit by him, to which Celestia promptly did. Mekrail noticed that she was already looking tired, so he asked.

"Would you like me to read to you a story to help you go to sleep?" He got a long yawn followed by a nod as the Alicorn laid against his side, snuggling to get warm; for the planet was quite chilling this time of year. Mekrail glanced about, finding one book that he would read every night; "**the Holy tome of the God of all.**"

He began to read the first chapter of the story with gusto.

"_In the beginnings of the universe; there was a single, divine being. his name, was God; and he began what is his greatest creation of all, the universe, and all the beings, divine or mortals that dwell within it. First, he gave birth to time and space as we know it. He then created the day; and seeing that it was good, he went on to create the night. After seeing that these two things were all good; he made two powerful demigods to control them in his absence; their names were Galaxia and Chronos, the first female and the latter male. God ordered them to watch over this galaxy in his name and create as they saw fit to maintain its balance while he went on to create more. He then went on as they ruled both time, space, the night and day; to create the first planets of our solar system. The first of these planets was Equis, the planet we reside on. This planet was once a lush, healthy place with beautiful lakes and streams; many mountains with plentiful metal ores for mining. He created many animals to walk upon the land and large fishes and whales to stalk the waters. Then, he made man; the most cunning and powerful of all, for he had made us in his image specifically. He had made us to dominate; by giving us minds to match our brute strength. Finally; God left our world; satisfied with his work, he left us with a prophecy not fulfilled to this day engraved in a stone that is now guarded in the Monastery of Death's Wake._

"_**Grow strong my people, grow strong for times ahead will grant you prosperity as well as pain. A divine being from this worlds beginnings will be upon you, and it shall be your saviour or Damnation; only the Champion of Mankind can make that decision, and which one that he makes will either save this world and damn another, or condemn this world and rescue the other.**_

At about this time, Mekrail heard peaceful snoring coming from Celestia. He chuckled quietly to himself as he placed the book beside himself on the couches arm. Mekrail gazed with a light smile at the sleeping Alicorn; how cute she looked and sounded as she snored and whinnied in her sleep. At this, he himself began to feel tired; so, he kicked his feet up onto the spruce coffee table and put an arm around Celestia. He slipped into an uneasy sleep within minutes.

_**Inside Mekrail's Sleeping Mind.**_

Mekrail woke up in a destroyed urban environment, much more advanced than what he was used to; yet, so familiar as well. He checked his body to find that he was clad in strange, dark green armor with a tin colored detailing all around it. He felt stronger, his body much more powerful; he had large, angelic wings on his back and a flaming halo crown above his head. Mekrail heard a voice calling out to him from the voidness of the city; no, not for him, but her sister. He walked with an ease in the armor that he could not put to his mind; he knew that voice, but couldn't place to his mind who's it was.

" Sister! come home to us! Discord reigns Chaos upon us without thee!" He heard the voice shout loudly. He broke into a dead sprint; and came down a ruined street to find an Alicorn standing there. She was a bluish color, with a moon on her flanks; she was sobbing to the heavens. He felt such sadness and sorrow for the Alicorn that he walked calmly up to it and put his hand on her shoulder in a calming gesture. The mystery Alicorn turned, her face changing from one of sadness to surprise and shock.

Mekrail spoke first, his voice strong and inspiring. "Fear not the powers of Chaos; I sense that you have triumphed over them before, you can do it again." He paused as the Alicorn gathered the ability to speak.

"M…..Mekrail? How hast thee returned to us? Through a dream perhaps?" the Alicorn asked.

Mekrail replied. "Aye Alicorn, this is but a dream; I know not who you are nor do I wish to at the moment. All I wish to say is that I wish you luck in finding your sister and that you will be able to free your land." He then faded away; leaving the Alicorn standing there with confusion written on her features.

His next dream was showing him standing over a field, gazing across it; he saw men in similarly clad armor as his littering the ground, blood pouring out of their ruined bodies. At the center of this massacre he watched as a creature of odd makings stood with a squad of…..ponies bowing down to him. He heard the creature speak.

"Finally! Without sunbutt or the Dark Angels leader I can finally take over this world and lead it in Chaos!" The beast cackled madly as he watched a lone warrior rise from his dead comrades. He was clad in a blue power armor; decorated with robes, seals with holy texts written on them, and a large, open tome on his right shoulder guard. He had two flaming sconces mounted on his backpack; and a hood over his head. He howled in the ancient language of High Gothic.

"DAEMON! FALSE GOD OF CHAOS! I STILL STAND TO FACE YOU IN BATTLE! AS LONG AS I LIVE YOU WILL NEVER TAKE EQUESTRIA OR THE PONIES THAT LIVE HERE."

This "False God of Chaos." clearly did not believe that he could do this; for he had an expression of mere annoyance at this man. He laughed again as the ponies turned to combat this man; but the man raised his hand, and lightning shot from his fingers. He shouted.

"WITNESS YOUR DOOM!" The lightning hit the first pony, and then it spread from the first to another and another until the entire group of ponies were on the ground; their manes frazzled and their bodies slightly scorched. This clearly made the Chaos God nervous; he clearly expected this man to die quickly. The man charged forwards; all the while screaming with battle fury.

"FOR MASTER MEKRAIL! FOR TERRA AND CALIBAN!"

_**End Dream.**_

Mekrail woke up with a cold sweat; he felt so confused at his whole dream. Or was it a dream? He shook his head as he looked out the window to see that it was evening. He then returned his attention to the sleeping Celestia and tapped gently on her snout to again wake her. She woke with a start, looking around sleepily before turning her attention back to Mekrail. He watched as her horn began to glow, and it soon cast some form of magic on Mekrail; causing him to feel slightly funny for a moment as the effect lingered over his body.

"What did you do Celestia?" He asked, perplexed as to what she had done. He watched though as she opened her mouth and to his surprise, spoke.

"I…..I wanted to…..learn…..your…..your…..language….Daddy." She said, making him have a very confused expression.

"You….You think i'm your….Dad?" Mekrail asked, rather bewildered by this confession.

"Y...Yes. I...I know you are. You…." She tried to form words; clearly she was still new at this. He held up his hand to silence the poor child.

"Tia my child, I am honored to be considered your father. I will be here to protect you and love you for all your life; nothing will ever harm you my little pony." Mekrail spoke, his words imbued with love and honesty. Celestia teared up at those words; and she jumped to him, and landed on his chest, making him exhale. Mekrail pulled his arms around his new daughter, hugging her in a tight embrace as the two sat there in a loving embrace. Eventually though, Mekrail pulled apart from Celestia with a smile still adorning his craggy and weathered features; he heard a whinny of disappointment from his daughter, which made him laugh. He gazed at her; she had a pouty expression with puppy dog eyes.

Mekrail said "Come now my daughter, I love you but I must get to work in the forges, alright?" Celestia still did not let up on her gaze. Mekrail relented. "Okay Celestia; you may come with me to the forges." He held up a warning finger as she started to smile. "But, you must not touch anything in there; there are a lot of dangerous things in there and you could get hurt." Mekrail watched as Celestia nodded in affirmation, yet she still had a small grin on her muzzle. Mekrail picked her up and put her on his shoulder once more as he stood up. He ruffled her mane again as he spoke in a warning tone once more.

"Remember Celestia, don't touch anything in the forge alright?"

He heard her reply, still sweet and high as the wind on his face as he stepped outside. "Yes Daddy! I understand!" Mekrail calmly walked from his house to the forges; he just knew now that he was going to enjoy working the forges with his Daughter.

_**In the court of the Gods.**_

_The two demigods Galaxia and Chronos observed Mekrail and his daughter in the forges; the warrior-smith was fashioning the very armor and weapons that would help him along his journey. The two heard a great, wheezing cough storm come from behind them. They turned to look upon their father, the God-Emperor of the universe. He was coughing up golden blood; the blood of the immortals. Galaxia galloped towards her father, and immediately began to try and calm him down, lest he cause himself more pain and anguish. Chronos just gazed at his father with sad eyes; he knew what was happening to him, he was dying because his race was dying. Humanity. His gaze changed to that of his wife; Galaxia. She was not human like him; for her domain was over the ponies of Equestria, while his was of the humans of Equis, which made him human. She was an Alicorn; the largest and most powerful of all for she guided the pony race even if they did not know it. His father went into another coughing fit ,and he again reverted his gaze to the greatest man to live; now brought low by the plague of his race dying. His father's face was no longer full and young; but rather it was scarred, pitted and wrinkled as it reflected his domains state. His body was no longer well toned and muscled; but skeletal with flaps of skins hanging down from his wasted frame underneath his golden armor. His hair had fallen out mostly, with only a few strands combed across his head. Their father asked, his voice hoarse and gravelly as he coughed more blood._

"_Are…..Are the two united? W…..Will they….*Cough* Make their journey?" He said, trying to rise. Galaxia forced him back onto his iron throne with her hooves. _

"_Yes father, they are. Just rest, you need your strength." She said sternly. Their father had a look of relief on his face; but he still spoke to them with sadness in his tone._

"_You know that if Mekrail chooses to save my domain your world will die Galaxia. Would you really condemn your race for your father?" He asked._

_Galaxia quietly sobbed as she spoke. "Y….Yes, I would. For you father; you can create them anew, just as I can." _

_He hoarsely replied. "Not…..Not entirely true…...He can…..Can save both races. A…..All he must do is merge the two worlds." Both Galaxia and Chronos stared at their father in confusion._

"_What? But only the power of the two sis…" They both stopped speaking as they realized the master of Mankinds true plan. _

_Chronos began to smile lightly at his father and his genius. "Clever bastard; you are counting on the fact that Celestia's sister will come to Equis to find her, and meet Mekrail on his ultimate quest to save his planet. Not only will she join him to save Equis; but at the end the two sisters will meet once again and bring the ponies of Equestria to Equis. Thus, the two races will live in harmony together once again like before." Galaxia just continued to stare at her father in astonishment at this immortal mans brilliance. Chronos turned his attention back to the table that showed him a real time look of Equis. In immortal time, only an hour had passed; but, on Equis, a whole year had already passed. He gazed into the image to observe Mekrail and his 'Daughter' were just waking up on the day that Celestia had arrived on that world._

_Chronos pondered. "Please, let this champion of Mankind save both my father and wife's races. Let him be victorious in his quest._

_**One year later, on the day Celestia arrived.**_

_**Mekrail's POV.**_

Mekrail awoke to the sight and feeling of his Daughter jumping on his stomach. She was gleefully calling out to him.

"Wake up! Wake up Daddy! Its my birthday today!" Mekrail opened his eyes and smiled at his daughter; she was just such a ball of energy. He reached his arms around and hugged her tightly as he ruffled her mane.

"I know Tia; don't worry. I would not forget such an important day of my life." Mekrail said, his tone very kind.

Celestia smiled widely as she was released from the iron-grip hug. She fluttered down of of his bed using her wings to slow her descent. Mekrail raised himself off of the bed; stretching as he stood up.

"So Sweetie, what do you want to do today?" Mekrail asked a she followed his daughter out of their shared room and to his dresser to get fully clothed. He slid on a cotton shirt with a deep green tunic, followed by putting on some old, grey slacks and slipping on his steel-heeled combat boots. A brownish cloak was slid over his head, hiding his long, blonde hair and much of his face from view.

"Daddy, I want to go and have a party with the townspeople!" She chattered excitedly. Mekrail chuckled at the thought of the young filly dancing with some of his drunken mates down in the towns forum.

"Alright, Tia; but, you better not get yourself drunk and do stupid stuff like me and me mates alright? You understand missy?" He said with a stern expression; but he failed at that and busted out laughing just as Celestia did. The two finally stopped laughing and were taking big gulps of air. Celestia spoke first.

"Alrighty Daddy, I promise not to drink and be like you or your friends at the party." She said with a serious face before losing it to her usual, childlike smile. Mekrail scooped her up and carried her on his shoulder out the door. As he got off the front porch he remarked.

"Gods blood Tia, you are getting heavier; soon, I won't be able to carry you anymore."

Celestia replied. "Well, I can try to fly you know Daddy." Mekrail put the little filly down and looked at her with intrigue.

"Would you like to try to learn to fly? I have a field nearby that we can use for that purpose." He said with curiosity in his tone.

Celestia looked like she was about to explode with enthusiasm. "Yes! That sounds great Daddy!" She said amidst her excitement she fluttered off the ground slightly. He caught her before she could float away.

"Maybe I should carry you until you are out at the field. I don't want you to fly away already my little pony." he said a smile under his shrouded hood. He picked the little filly up once more and began to walk down the road that would lead to the field at a slow pace.

_**A few minutes later; at the field.**_

almost as soon as the two had arrived and Mekrail had set her down had she began to flap her small wings hard. Mekrail watched as she slowly began to lift off the ground. Celestia had managed to get up about five feet in the air; only to fall back down exhausted already by her efforts. Mekrail encouraged her to try again with a shout.

"You can do it my Daughter! I have faith in you!" He watched as she got a determined in her eye; and he knew right then and there, that she would not fail this time. She focused intently on the task ahead; began to flap her wings once more. Except this time, she controlled her wings much more rigorously; pushing them to their limit without exceeding it, she ponderously lifted off the ground once more. She ascended into the sky, over Mekrail's stature of nine feet; and held herself there. Mekrail cheered at her success of hovering in the air; and he watched in awe as she began to fly around the field at a leisurely pace. As she was coming in to land; she lost control and flew towards the ground at a dangerous speed. Mekrail saw this and he dove to where she was going to crash; catching her midair, he hit the ground and took the full brunt of the crash back first. His back scraped against the ground and hit many rocks; tearing his cloak off and ripping into his back with brute force. Mekrail grunted in pain as he slid along; finally, he slowed to a stop and let his tight grip on his daughter lessen so she could get out. Celestia stumbled out of her father's grip and looked back to see him pulling off the tattered remains of his shirt and tossing it away. She stared at his back, her face one of shock; much of the skin on his back was ripped from it by the force of the rocks. He was bleeding very badly on the grass; but, what really scared her was that he was not really concerned about it.

Celestia choked out. "D...Daddy? You're hurt." she said, tears already beginning to form. To her surprise though, Mekrail began to snigger. Celestia was confused that her Dad could be hurt and laughing about it. She asked, very befuddled by his behaviour.

"Why are you laughing Daddy? You are hurt badly."

To her shock, Mekrail said in a voice only slightly tinged with pain. "I am fine my Daughter. I do not know how but my body regenerates rather quickly." Almost as soon as he had finished speaking, his skin on his back began to reform and harden into a greyish scar tissue. to Celestia, this was an eye-opener; she had never really seen his injuries when he had saved her from the beast a year ago, but she had noticed the grey skin on his chest. Celestia now looked at her dad in a new light; he was an unstoppable beast in his own right, that's what made his promise to always protect her true. She watched as Mekrail rose from his position in the dirt; walking slowly over to her, he settled onto one knee to look at his Daughter.

"Sweetheart, I know you fear for me but you do not have to worry about this old man; I can still kick a** and take names while doing it." He said confidently, making Celestia smile at him. He talked again. "Now, how about we head back to the house before we go to the town to party?" Celestia inclined her head in affirmation; and this time, Mekrail said.

"You ain't gonna need me to carry you there." She looked at him oddly. He resumed. "You can fly my Daughter, I will be watching you all the way." He said with a grin on his face as Celestia practically shot into the air with excitement. He followed her at a quick pace down the old, dirt road nearby as she flew with renewed vigor back towards home.

_**Back at the house, about ten minutes later.**_

When Mekrail arrived back at the house, he knew Celestia would be waiting there for him with a smile as wide as Death's Wake itself; but, she was not. He looked about, using his exceptionally good vision to try to find her; but it was to no avail.

"Gods blood, I have lost my daughter." He thought as he heard the snap of a twig behind him. He turned; and was met with the end of a long barreled rifle aimed in his face.

"Hello, Human; it is good to see you." The Alien raider said in a strangled, gravelly voice.

"Deathlord Reshraq, why am I not surprised to find you here." Mekrail said plainly, not intimidated by the alien leader; nor his host of raiders. The aliens were humanoid; that was the best way to describe them. They had slim, long bodies and carried themselves with a gracefulness in their jade armor that no human could ever match. They were very, very pleasing to the eyes; with their whipcord muscle fitting snugly under their armor, giving them a slight bulge in size when they were actually much smaller in truth. The alien leader suddenly bashed Mekrail in the face with the but of his rifle, expecting him to go down; but with a crack as loud as lightning the rifle broke in half against his chin. Mekrail smiled at the raiders.

"you should know by now Alien scum that I cannot be harmed; for God is with me." He said in a calm tone. The other raiders laughed at their Deathlord's misfortune, but the alien leader had one trick up his sleeve. Reshraq turned back to his men and shouted, his voice gargling as though blood was stuck in his throat. "Bring forwards the new slave!" He turned his attention back to Mekrail as he watched the reaction from this man. Their new slave was brought forth in chains; it was…..Celestia. Mekrail observed that in only ten minutes they had beaten her and left many a cut and bruise upon her body. Mekrail felt a rage begin to boil in the very fabric of his soul, they had harmed his daughter; and now they were going to die.

"You will cooperate with us human, and surrender; or she will die in front of you." Reshraq promised.

Mekrail turned his gaze to the Deathlord; and it was thunderous. In a flash, Mekrail grabbed the throat of the leader and choked him out cold. He grabbed from the scabbard at the aliens waist; an axe with cutting teeth that revved to life at his touch. He felt his battle fury build as he charged at the aliens; they fired on him, scoring many a hit, but he did not fall or even stumble. Blind fury guided this man to his first target; and he barreled into the alien like a heat-seeking missile. He landed on the target and brutally caved his skull with the axe; its cutting teeth becoming lodged in the ruined skull of the receiver. Blood spurted forth, and with that Mekrail combat rolled to his left; picking up the alien rifle as he rolled into cover behind a fallen log. He aimed over the log and fired several rounds, earning two screams of agony from the raiders ranks. The rifle ran out of those crystals it used to fire, so Mekrail did what he does best; he improvised. Charging over the log with a battle cry so loud the raiders actually ripped off their helmets as the noise registered in their ears. He was in their ranks in an instant; striking blow after blow against the raiders and caving their skulls and breaking their ribs with well placed kicks or punches. Within minutes, the battle was over; the twenty raiders he had been against were either dead from his fury, or were unconscious from sheer pain. He looked about; his homestead was a burning ruin, all he had left standing was his forge where the armor and sword he had crafted lay strewn about. He returned his gaze to Resharq, who was trying to crawl away and save his wretched life. Mekrail strode up to him, his rage not showing under a calm expression of malevolence. He leaned down and grabbed the alien by his collar; hauling him up to where he looked at the little Deathlord face to face. Mekrail's stern gaze met the frightened alien's; and the two stared until the raider leader plunged a knife into Mekrail's neck, hoping to paralyze him. Mekrail broke his neck without a second thought; and then removed the knife forcibly, the wound healing almost as soon as the knife fell to the ground. Mekrail looked for something else to take his rage out on; but, when he finally met his daughter's scared face he felt his anger drain almost immediately. He ran to her; and ripped the shackles from her hooves with sheer strength. He held her in a tight embrace; allowing her to cry into his shoulder as he himself teared up at what she had witnessed.

He spoke, sorrow in his every word. "I…..I am so…..so sorry my Daughter. I…..am so...so sorry you….had to see me like that and go through all this. The two held each other in this embrace and cried together in the midst of all the carnage and destruction of Mekrail's homestead. Mekrail heard his Daughter speak, her voice was shallow.

"D…..Daddy! You…..you saved me. T…..Thank y...you. They…...They were going to….." Mekrail shushed his daughter with his voice, telling her he understood.

"It is alright Tia, I am here now; the bad aliens won't get you or my brethren anytime soon." Mekrail then heard the voice of one of the dying raiders, his voice was scratchy and deathly hallow.

"Your village is dead, you will never see it again and I….I enjoyed killing them all." then, the last raider died, leaving Mekrail with much to grieve about. Mekrail finally let go of their embrace, and he looked to the village of Death's Wake from the plateau his ruined homestead was on. The place was burning, all of it; not even the monastery still stood in the ruins from this distance, he knew that much. He cried out in anger at the dead raiders.

"May God cast your heartless souls to Tartarus for all of eternity! Those people were innocent; they did not deserve to die!" After heaving and seething again with anger, he calmed himself; he still had his daughter to attend to. Mekrail went into a sort of state of calm, stoicness he knew from his old life. He looked to his daughter and crouched down to meet her.

"Tia my Daughter, I know I am asking a lot of you already; but we need to gather supplies and get out of here before more of those things show up." He paused while waiting for a reply; she nodded, tears still streaming down her cheeks and staining her fur. He continued. "You have to be strong for me right now; and collect two of those alien rifles and as much ammo and food as you can gather from them, alright?" He asked, a gentle tone in his voice. She nodded again, and he smiled lightly at her. "Thats my girl; you can do this." He said as he rose and began walking over to his forge to obtain the items he would need for their leaving. As he entered the forge; he smelled the stale air of sweat and steel; he would miss that smell. He got to his greatest creation yet; his personal power-armor and sword of steel and iron. He carefully activated the ancient armor as he slid on each piece; first, the muscle fibre skinsuit over his normal clothes. Next, he hefted the chest piece unto his body; locking it in place and hooking the powerpack to it on his back. He slid his gauntlets on next, they were masterfully crafted; with battles fought inscribed upon them. he then slid up the waist guard on; followed by his armored greaves of which were actually made from ancient relics reforged right here. He lastly strapped the sword to his waist, it was built with a powerfield that would sear the flesh from bones and cut through nearly anything it touched if activated. He sheathed the weapon and slid a cloak of greyish black over his armor, making seeing the upper half of his face or hair impossible. He looked much different now when he looked into his soot stained mirror now; no longer looking like a normal man, but like a more primitive version of the man he was in his dreams; minus the flaming halo and angels wings of course. Satisfied with his armor, he calmly walked out to bump in his daughter; who was returning with two small saddlebags filled with food from the fields and two rifles and their ammo strapped to her back.

Celestia spoke first. "Daddy, I got what you asked and was….W…..Wow Daddy; you changed a lot." Celestia said, surprised by his appearance change.

"Yes, I have built on this armor and sword for a year for just an occasion such as this." Mekrail said sadly. Celestia cheered him up though when she gave him a hug.

"Daddy, don't be sad for your people; they are in a better place now." She said, very wise for a young filly. Mekrail nodded his head this time; and he scratched her ears lovingly as the two walked out of the forge. He got across the smoldering ruins of his homestead; and found himself once again at the dirt road that led either to Death's Wake, or to the mountains of Equis.

"Mekrail looked to his daughter and to the mountains. He spoke.

"Tia my daughter; we have to go into those mountains I am afraid." He said solemnly. She took it as a challenge, and said.

"Alright Daddy! We can do this!" He admired her courage and bravery; and so he said again as they started to walk to the mountains from the road.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again. You almost got killed because of my negligence." Mekrail said, his tone as serious as could be. Celestia smiled at her dads over-protectiveness, and she kept quiet as the two continued walking down the dusty, old dirt trail.

_**As Death finished the chapter, he felt a wave of tiredness wash over his whole body. He yawned rather audibly, shutting his laptop off for the night; and got up from his desk. Walking over from his desk to the bed, where his wife Molestia was still sleeping; he carefully slid into the bed without making a sound, and fell asleep with his love in his arms. (What, were you expecting some sort of big thing to happen on my Monastery? Nnope.)**_

_**And thus, Chapter Two in this long and arduous story is complete. I hope you managed to enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Please, tell me your thoughts my reader; leave me a review with all of your criticisms, or just to tell me what you thought of the chapter. I appreciate all feedback and use it to get better as a writer. Hope you enjoyed Chapter two, and I will see you all on the forum later most likely. **_

_**Signed, DeathAngelWolf.**_


	3. Terrible Secret of Death Mountain

_**-Three months after the events of Chapter two on the Angels Exterminatus.**_

_**DeathAngelWolf slowly opened his eyes as he woke from passing out last night from drinking several beers. He rose up and smashed his head against the roofing of his bed; causing him to have an even more substantial headache as he yelped again. Death gazed to his left where he expected to see his concerned wife Molestia Wolf staring at him, he was met with nothing but empty sheets and covers. He raised his eyebrows at this; usually he was the first up in the morning. He shook his head, causing the headache to only get worse; Death forced himself to rise from his bed and saunter over to his wardrobe. He opened the doors and found that his weapons and armor both had been removed. He let a low growl emerge from his throat as he felt his annoyance rise at his wife. He shut the doors and looked to his laptop; an unopened beer sat next to it. He walked over to it; picking it up and deftly opening it with his one hand. He lifted it to his lips, swilling the cold, hard bourbon. He finished the can; it spilling onto his tanktop and within a minute, he crushed it as he lifted it away. Already Death felt his head beginning to swim and his anger begin to rise. He threw the can to the ground and decided he was going to go looking for his wife and "Question." her about why his clothes were all missing. He looked into the mirror as he exited his room. He had grown a very scruffy beard that covered over much of his blackish-blue fur. Deaths bionic eye that hid his only secret and shame glowed brightly in the darkness of the Fortress-Monastery. His clothing consisted of a stained tanktop with grey sweat pants white socks to cover his bare feet. He pushed the ancient door open and peered into the hallway; already, he could hear his wife's voice emanating from the corridor to his right. He followed the corridor to its conclusion at the kitchen.**_

"_**A…...Likely…..place *Burp* that she would…...be." His already swimming mind thought. He entered the room, coming face to face with his wife who was at the time three months pregnant with his child/foal. She had a smile on her muzzle; until she saw the glassy look in his eye, the stains of beer and the stench of it all over his body. He frowned at her.**_

_**Death asked one question. "Where. Is. My. Armor?" It sounded to her more like a statement than a question.**_

"_**You're drunk again Death my love." Molestia said, annoyance plain in her tone. Death gave a hearty laugh before snarling in her face. She stood her ground and stomped her hoof on the rockcrete floor; making Death stagger slightly. She added. "You will not get that armor back while you are impaired like this!" Molestia shouted before smacking him across his muzzle with her hoof. But, she should remember to never hit a drunken Wolf of Fichina; especially when that Wolf is an Astartes Terminator, who is trained to kill anyone who attacks him. She did not see the uncoordinated right hook he threw; it connected to her jaw and hurled her across the kitchen and into the cabinets. He surged forwards, fueled by his serial killer psycho-hypnosis therapy induced personality to kill this target. Death stood over his wife, murder written clearly in his murky eye. He raised his foot to stomp and end her life; but, just as he thrust downward his brother, Daemon Wolff and his father Lupus Dominus were there. Daemon restrained him with tendrils of pure warp energy while Lupus went over to tend to Molestia.**_

_**His voice was no longer gruff and gravelly; rather, it was sweet and kind. "Molestia my step-daughter, did he hurt you?" He asked. Molestia nodded, but replied, her tone suggesting sadness rather than anger.**_

"_**He…..He was….drunk…..Dad." She cried out to him as she watched him turn to face his son; his face Thunderous.**_

_**Lupus got into his drunken sons face and smashed his armored gauntlet into his muzzle; making the young Wolf yelp as he howled in his son's ear. **_

"_**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SON! YOU HURT MY STEP-DAUGHTER AND COULD HAVE HURT MY GRANDCHILD!" He bellowed. Molestia heard her husband murmur something as the two held him in their iron-grips.**_

"_**I…...I am so…...so sorry my little…...little pony." She heard him say as Lupus again smashed his gauntlet into his face; knocking the unfortunate Wolf out with one punch.**_

_**She screamed. "Stop! Stop hurting my husband! He may have hit me but he had no control over himself!" The two seemed quite unnerved by her rant. She added. "And, you do have control over yourselves; so show it by getting him back to our room." she demanded. The two quickly complied to the young Mares words, and carried the now unconscious DeathAngelwolf out of the room and into their private chambers. **_

_**+++Video Log now to Deaths Chambers.+++**_

_**+++Feed viewing granted+++**_

_**The two set Death down gently upon his cot; then, the two quietly exited via a portal before Molestia could come into the room and invoke any further wrath upon them.. When Molestia came into the room she looked mournfully at her now fully sleeping husband. She trotted up to his sleeping form, hearing his steady breathing in and out. He had always been like this; ever since he had heard that he was going to be a father he let his life spiral out of control. He drank when he wrote his stories; and it made him irritable to the point that she would have to hide his armor and weapons from him so he could not use them in his drunken rage. Molestia heard her husband murmur in his sleep; although it sounded like he was speaking directly to her.**_

"_**M…Molestia...f…...finish the….story...make it…...great. I…...love….love you my little pony."**_

_**Molestia didn't know what to think; she was being told to write in his stead? He never allowed anyone else to write up his stories for him; even when Daemon had done it he had went back in and completely rebuilt it, he just gave Daemon credit. She immediately left her husband's side after making sure he would be fine and went to his workstation. She sat awkwardly in his large chair, and stared at his laptop. She made a few test keystrokes to find her groove with this new keyboard; and went to work on writing chapter three of DeathAngelWolf's latest work. **_

_**-Chapter III: Terrible Secrets revealed.**_

After many hours of long walking; Celestia and Mekrail had arrived at the mountains. They were jagged, long spires of darkness stretching miles into the sky; as well as many dozens of miles across in any direction. Celestia shuddered at the eerie feeling this place gave off; as though it was both alive and dead at the same time. Celestia turned to her father to hear what he had to say.

"Tia my daughter, we must be careful in these mountains; no human has set foot in them since the Aurelian crusade ten-thousand years ago to recover the prophecy of Mankind." Mekrail said, his gaze stern, and his tone wary

Celestia took a moment to study the cave entrance and think about her father's words.

"If no human has seen this place…...Then why is my father sounding so unconcerned for himself like usual?" She let go of her thoughts as he father drew his sword; it cast a faint light in all directions as its powerfield activated. He entered the cave and beckoned her to follow him, to which she promptly trotted to catch up to her dad. They advanced with caution through the ancient cave; its surfaces so smooth you could see a perfect reflection of yourself in it. Skeletons clad in armor and weapons lay littered about the expanse of solid darkness. Their weapons and armor may have gleamed once in the sunlight; but now, they were rusted and discolored. When Celestia turned away from this gruesome sight looked to see her fathers reflection, where instead she saw a horrible imitation of him. His hair was stained bloody with the liquid leaking from it. His skin was an ashen grey with a hollowness to it that suggested he was already dead. Some of the flesh upon his face was torn; leaking a blackish blood down his face. An eight pointed star that glowed faintly with power lay on his forehead; etched into his skin by hot iron like a sick tattoo. His robes that covered a strange, yet similar armor to his own were also bloody; with a midnight black coloring to his entire armor. His shoulder guards were adorned with the skulls and faces of humans and ponies alike; their expressions were of pure terror. The sword he wielded had a blade made of an obsidian colored metal with a sickly blue powerfield, an odd weapon; much like the alien rifles but bulkier and shorter, sat at his waist. She watched as this reflection turned to her, no longer following Mekrail like it should; and it spoke, its voice was daemonic; its breath a putrid cloud of swirling pestilence.

"Your father will not succeed; only in joining the dread powers of Chaos may he live." She hollered to her father; who immediately came to her aid.

"What is it my daughter? Something tried to get you?" Mekrail asked, concerned. She nodded her head and pointed to his shadow; but when Mekrail looked there was naught but his normal silhouette. He frowned as Celestia sat dumbfounded.

"How did that crazy creature appear? Why did it seem so familiar to her? Was it her imagination?" Both of these thoughts raced through her head as Mekrail began to smile once more and he lifted the little Alicorn to his chest in his arms.

His voice was kind as he spoke. "You just wanted some attention didn't ya?" She decided not to tell him about what she had just witnessed, so she inclined her head. He added. "Well, I suppose I can carry you for a while. I always did like giving you rides around town." He said, his tone mellowing. In truth, she couldn't imagine a safer place than with her dad. The two walked on for some time, before finally coming to an exit at the other end of the mountain. They emerged slowly from it; rubbing their eyes with one hand or hoof as they readjusted to the sunlight. Mekrail opened his eyes to a scene he was most familiar with; but did not understand why. A forest of immense size; with many different types of trees and creatures in its dense jungles. A lone path stretched on for many miles ahead. The day was fleeting fast; soon, it would be night. Mekrail set Celestia down on the ground; as he rose, he assumed a state of extreme awareness. He could feel the forest around him; the animals that dwelled within. He sensed an unusual feeling from this forest; it was malicious, ancient, and purely dark. But, he also sensed a light in all of the black; a large contingent of creatures that had banded together and lay straight ahead. Mekrail decided to investigate this strange band of creatures.

He whispered to Celestia. "Tia my Daughter ,you must stay behind me and follow my every command." Celestia looked confused; so Mekrail explained. "Within the very fabric of this forest is evil; it exists only to snuff out our lives. But, there is a large band of unknown creatures that may aid us in our troubled times. We must make it there before dark; or we will die in these forests." He said stoically. Celestia appeared to be in deep thought.

She spoke. "Alright Daddy, lead the way; I trust you." Mekrail again beamed at his daughters faith in him as the two began to set out at a quick pace to reach these unknown beasts.

_**-Three solid hours of walking later.**_

Finally, after many hard hours of walking and fighting the daemonic creatures within the forest; Mekrail caught sight of what he had sensed upon his exit of the treacherous mountain pass. A village, lively like Death's Wake and built similarly too. A large Monastery was in its centre; with several medium sized houses with thatch roofing and stone walls surrounding it. A forge lay beyond; with several farms neighboring it in a circular arch around it. A small stone defensive wall was nearby, extending all the way around the village and a single gate on the south side to give entry into this bastion. As Mekrail gazed even more intently; he was able to distinguish the residents of this particular town.

Mekrail went into deep thought. "The townspeople are ponies. Interesting. I never knew that an entire village of these sentient, miniature horses existed on my planet." He was jarred loose of his thoughts when Celestia tapped him on his greave with her hoof. He leaned down with a smile on his face as he listened to what his daughter had to say.

"Daddy, it is getting dark. I don't like the night; can we go and join the nice townspeople?" She pleaded.

Mekrail chuckled as he scooped her up onto his shoulder. "Yes, we are heading there my daughter; do not worry." He set off at a quick run; his steps echoing and kicking up ages old dust from the well beaten path. They arrived at the gates only moments later to find two guards in golden armor standing watch over the south gate.

"Halt!" They shouted, spears raising to this armored behemoth that stood before them. Mekrail stopped right where he was; knowing it would be better to listen rather than risk a fight. The guards stared at him with fear and wariness in their eyes; yet, they still carried out their duty.

"What brings you here to our village, Human." The older of the pair spat angrily. Mekrail held his hands up, showing he intended no harm.

"I come to your village in my hour of need. My village has been destroyed by alien raiders and I need a safe place to stay." He spoke, his tone staying even and respectful. He was surprised, however; when the younger guard shouted.

"Why should we let you in! Your kind has spited us all our lives!" Mekrail stepped forwards, making the guards quake and take a step back; their spears still raised.

Mekrail spoke, his tone desperate. "I have my six year old daughter with me; please, reconsider." He asked. Just as he had said that, Celestia had fell off of his shoulder and into view of the guards. The two guards froze, their expressions changing from fear and anger to excitement at her.

"C….Celestia? Princess…..is that you?" they asked in unison. Mekrail looked confused, he knew not of any princess; and his daughter certainly wasn't a princess in truth. The guards advanced forwards, looking eager to grab his daughter. As soon as they got within arms reach Mekrail's sword flashed to life as he drew it in one, swift motion. He growled like a lion as the sword slammed into the ground in front of the guards; making them jump back in surprise at the small resounding explosion of energy from its powerfield.

He snarled out. "No one touches my daughter, never." Just as he finished this; the gates opened and out stepped a unicorn of great age. He wore grey robes that covered his entire body; only his horn holding up his hood to allow one to see his weathered face. His tail was ragged and looked to have been bitten off halfway down. His snout was long and thin; streaks of grey and white hairs ran through the tattered remnants of his mane. His face was riddled with scars and markings. His eyes were a deep green; and his coat was a weathered grey.

"M…...Master Leandros…..What are you doing here?" The two guards asked simultaneously.

Leandros spoke, his tone was still of a young man, tinged only with slight sadness as he looked from Mekrail and Celestia to his guards. "Let this human and Celestia in, I must speak with them in the monastery immediately." He ordered, his tone firm and commanding. The two guards rushed over to Mekrail and Celestia and motioned for them to enter. The two wasted no time in entering the town; and within no time they were wandering through the streets with Leandros leading them through. Mekrail saw many giving him looks of hatred and anger; but, when they saw Celestia their looks softened and became happier. The three finally arrived at the monastery; it was handcrafted and built of a stone material Mekrail could not identify. It had many spires that shot up into the sky for a mile or so; buttresses and stone gargoyles loomed over the roofing. Columns of grey marble held up a massive entrance to the main chamber of the monastery. As they passed through the long Corridor; they came to an abrupt stop at the center of the large, cylindrical room. Here, statues of ponies, clad in armor or robes; presumably past rulers or legendary heroes, lay in state. Leandros turned to face them, his face grim.

"I am sorry we could not have talked back at the gates; but then again, you saw the reaction my ponies gave you. I know you did." He said, his tone grave.

Mekrail kneeled down so he could be at the pony's level. "I do not understand. Why do your ponies have a hatred of humanity?" He asked.

Leandros sighed. "It is because it stems from a conflict near the beginnings of our planet." He paused for a moment. Mekrail let him gather his thoughts before motioning for him to continue. "The conflict, was between Galaxia and Chronos; the two ruling Demigods created by our shared creator, God himself." Mekrail thought back to his time in the Monastery of Death's Wake. He remembered that the Elders had mentioned of some form of Conflict over the prophecy between two Demigods; each leading their own side. Leandros continued. "Chronos led humanity against his own wife; while Galaxia led us ponies to war against your race. Our goal was to get the prophecy stone and use it to realize God's ultimate goal. but, alas, we were Defeated and discouraged upon discovering that the prophecy truly belonged to Humanity; it was dictated by God himself on the ancient stone." Leandros again sighed as he recalled the prophecy.

"_**Grow strong my people, grow strong for times ahead will grant you prosperity as well as pain. A divine being from this worlds beginnings will be upon you, and it shall be your saviour or Damnation; only the Champion of Mankind can make that decision, and which one that he makes will either save this world and damn another, or condemn this world and rescue the other.**_

Mekrail knew the rest from there; so he interrupted the ancient Unicorn.

"Excuse me Leandros, but I do not know if humanity even exists anymore. Our last bastion; my village, fell earlier today. No survivors except the two of us." He stated, feeling saddened by his villages demise. The ancient Unicorn visibly brightened at this knowledge; and he spoke.

"This….This news is interesting to say the least human." Mekrail looked bemused, but Leandros continued. "If only you exist of Humanity; then, you may well be the Champion of Mankind. That Alicorn, Celestia is her name you say? her race has yet to have been seen since Galaxia led us to war, so she may be the divine being from the prophecy." He said in a low tone, trying not to draw Celestia's attention.

Mekrail thought about this; he knew not about his own origins or why his now daughter had suddenly reappeared on this planet after thousands of years of being extinct. He was very confused; why had he seen in his dreams visions of another world that knew him; of men who followed him into battle and revered him as their master? Why did he see visions of a midnight blue Alicorn crying out to the heavens about how Chaos reigned since her sister's disappearance? He shook his head at these nagging questions in his mind; he had to worry about the present and his daughter first, the possible destiny he would have could wait.

He spoke, his voice respectful to Leandros as he glanced back at his daughter; who was flying about the room with a light smile on her face. "Master Leandros…" He began, but was cut of by the Unicorn.

"Please sir, do call me Leo." He stated.

Mekrail resumed. "Very well…..Leo…...I wish not to worry about what lies ahead; only that myself and my daughter may have somewhere to lay our heads for the night." He said.

Leo laughed at this young man; he cared more about his adopted daughter than he did for himself or even humanity as a whole.

"Very well Mr…" He trailed off.

"Mekrail, my name is Mekrail, Leo." Mekrail said, a chuckle passing his lips.

Leo continued. "Very well Mekrail, I shall see to it that you receive the spare quarters here in the monastery. I wouldn't want you to be harassed by the masses that still dislike your…..kind." He said with slight sadness in his tone at the end.

Mekrail again laughed, confusing Leo to no end. He stopped his laughing long enough to explain.

"I am a nine foot tall, bipedal man that is built like a brick-S**t house in full power armor with a power-sword at my side. Do you really believe anyone in their right mind would challenge me?" He said, making Leo join in on his laugh as well. The two finally calmed down when Celestia landed next to them, wondering what was going on.

"Daddy, what were you two laughing about?" She questioned.

"Nothing Tia, just some grown up stuff you know." Mekrail said, rubbing his hand through his hair. She took what he said at face value and listened as this "Leo" barked a sharp order to two guards for the spare quarters to be made ready. Leo turned about to face them once more.

"I would recommend that we remain here in the Monastery for the remainder of the night Mekrail and…" Leo trailed off.

Celestia giggled. "My name is Celestia, Leo; you know that." She said amidst her laughing. Leo paled in embarrassment as he realized that he had indeed forgotten in such a short passage of time.

Mekrail suddenly got suspicious. "Why should we remain in the Monastery Leo?" He received no response. He was about to ask again when Leo sighed; then, he held up his hoof to silence Mekrail.

"Mekrail, come with me to the window and you will understand." He said quietly. Mekrail nodded his head and walked with the old Unicorn.

"Stay here for a moment alright, Celestia?" Mekrail asked nicely. He turned his head back to see Celestia was again practicing her flying around in the main atrium. He faced forwards once again and saw that Leo had halted at the first window of the corridor. Leo beckoned him closer; and when Mekrail obliged he came face to face with a view from his worst nightmares.

A pony, rather to be specific, one that should be dead was staring at him. One of its eyes hanged loosely out of its socket; the other watched him warily and with a hunger in it. The flesh on its face was torn near the jaw; revealing gnashing teeth covered in blood and chunks of other pony's flesh. Its fur looked like it was falling out with every clawing it made against the window; its flesh was rotting and Mekrail recoiled slightly from the pestilence that was able to reach through the protective glass mosaic. He glanced apprehensively at Leo; and when he did he found that Leo as well had changed. His form was similar, but his robes had decayed to where they covered nearly nothing, his eyes were leaking foul blood that matted on his tattered fur and robes. His face and snout had decomposed to the point where bone could be seen peeking out at Mekrail. His eyes were bloodshot; yet, they still held a semblance of sanity, unlike the pony outside the Monastery.

Mekrail stammered. "W…...What? What…...What are you?" He asked, hand tightening around the pommel of his sword.

"Leo let out a throaty sigh. "We…...We...are….the...last...remnants…..of Galaxia's army…..Cursed by Chronos…at the end of…...Aurelian Crusade." Leo croaked, his voice now more demonic and gritty.

"You…..are Undead?" Mekrail inquired. Leo nodded his head; his bones cracking and snapping with every movement.

"E…..Every day we….we are normal. But…...b…..by night the curse….activates. Only my guards…..and myself…...maintain our…..sanity…." Leo said, answering Mekrail's query.

"So that is why you suggested we remain inside." Mekrail said, putting two and two together.

Leo replied, his voice straining to be normal. "Yes Mekrail, if you had not they would have swarmed you and eaten you and Celestia alive." He paused as Mekrail released the grip on the pommel of his sword.

To Leo's surprise, Mekrail asked. "Is there anything I can do to fix this?"

He turned to face the behemoth of a man. "Y….Yes; in fact, you….can…." He replied, a smile that would have made normal men die on his rotten features.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out Leo." Mekrail said, feeling impatient. A deep, throaty laugh emanated from the undead Unicorn, chilling even Mekrail with its sinister sound. He watched as the Unicorns already bloodshot eyes grew an unholy black; their very gaze made Mekrail uneasy.

Leo spoke, his voice sounding ancient and filled with power. "You…..You and Celestia…..Must recover the Scepter of God; only its holy power can free us of this curse. Only then can we truly help you on your journey."

Mekrail was in deep thought after this revelation. "The Scepter of God? The holy weapon God himself wielded while bringing the first light to this dark world and creating the first humans."

Mekrail responded. "Consider your ponies saved, I will do this; but you must tell me of where its location might be or I cannot help you." Mekrail said sternly.

"Very well….Its location is…..not exactly determined…Nopony…..from our…...village ever returned….from where we…...sent them. Its name? Mount Drealkoth." The zombified Leo said, his voice sounding almost depressed.

Mekrail turned and walked calmly down the corridor, turning and looking back only to speak.

"Then, tomorrow, that is where both myself and my daughter shall go." He faced forwards once more and continued on his leisurely pace to meet with his daughter once more.

Leo stared on in complete disbelief. "This human is interesting, why would he even want to help us after all the hatred he was shown?" Leo thought aloud. He was startled rather badly when Mekrail replied loudly

"Because, I was always taught to protect the weak and heal those brought low by plague or disease. I remember not where I learned it from or whom, but it is there." Leo faced back to the window to the pony staring at him, its eyes now focused on him alone. He put his cracked horn to the glass and in silent sorrow he muttered a prayer as the pony began to snarl and claw once more against the reinforced window.

"May God help….Mekrail….on...his….his...journey…."

_**Back on the Angels Exterminatus.**_

_**+++Lord Emperor DeathAngelWolf's quarters.+++**_

_**+++Video Logs accessed.+++**_

_**+++Patching through now.+++**_

_**With the last stroke of they key, Molestia finished the third chapter in the story so far. She quietly hopped into the air and hovered for a moment as the excitement overtook her. **_

"_**Yes! I did it! I finished the chapter; and on time too!" Molestia congratulated herself, forgetting the "Sleeping" Wolf Terminator in the bed across from herself.**_

_**She heard him growl and mutter in his dozing state.**_

"_**Quiet down! I am trying to rest; which actually, you should be doing as well." He half shouted, still half asleep. She came down to the ground and landed with a small *Clop* accompanying her landing. She faced back to the computer and made sure everything was complete before turning about to sneak up on her still sleeping husband and ambush him. As she go up next to the bed to pounce, she was suddenly seized by the Terminators massively muscled arms and claws. **_

"_**Gotcha this time, My little pony." He murmured in his sleep as he snuggled closer to her and slipped deeper into sleep. She struggled uselessly against her Husbands steel-like grip; soon, she gave up and closed her own eyes, slipping into a sleep filled with rather pleasurable dreams of her and Death doing…..**_

_**+++Writings removed due to suspected Heresy on part of Molestia Wolf.+++**_

_**+++Have a pleasant day, and a better tomorrow.+++**_

_**+++DeathAngelWolf Inquisition; making the writing world a better place, one possible Clopfic scene removed from Deaths mind at a time.+++**_

_**Thus, Chapter three ends, I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Please, leave me a review containing your thoughts and criticisms; as well as any ideas, which are always appreciated here. Again, I hoped you enjoyed and will continue to enjoy this story; as well as any others of mine if you are a fan. Have a very merry and Derpy day. (Or night, whichever it is for you.) **_

_**-Thought of the Day.**_

_**Remember readers, writing Drunk is the best thing ever!**_

_**Molestia Wolf and DeathAngelWolf, signing off. *Waves to reader in their sleep.***_


End file.
